Intercambio celular
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: NK salio del lugar a paso rápido, tratando de borrar de su memoria el encuentro de horas atrás, pero sobre todo la mirada herida de el idiota Killer T. DEBÍA hacerlo ¿Por qué él no comprendía lo peligroso que era lo que estaban haciendo? OJO: spoilers del manga
1. Chapter 1

**Intercambio celular**

* * *

 **Los personajes aquí retratados pertenecen a su autor en especifico, yo solo imagino cosas bellas de celulas que ni al caso pero que gracias a que les dieron una imagen humana ahora shippeo intensamente.**

 **Pareja principal: Killer T x NK**

* * *

 _Capitulo piloto: No se puede borrar lo que se hace en momentos de locura._

Ella lo había besado sí, pero era una competencia. Una clara demostración de que no importaba realmente el contacto íntimo entre ellos, NK siempre iba a ganarle.

Las células trabajan las 24 hrs del día, los 365 días del año, no tienen un momento de descanso.

Había ganado si, sin duda alguna tenerlo ahí a su lado completamente agotado era prueba fidedigna de ello. Pero también había perdido.

No podía dejar de observarlo, su rostro descansando plácidamente era "ridículamente agradable", respiración tranquila y relajada. No era para nada parecido al estúpido con quien siempre peleaba, pero era él sin duda alguna.

Soltó un suspiro, todo había comenzado con ese acercamiento íntimo y terminado no solo recorriendo sus membranas. Sintió como se avergonzaba e intentó desviar la mirada.

Ese idiota, ese idiota le había ganado de una forma distinta y no lo sabía... ¡Jamás lo sabría!

Estaba decidida a tomar sus pertenencias y marcharse cuando sintió el abrazo ajeno al rededor suyo evitando que se moviera, observo su rostro aun tranquilo.

De pronto chocaron sus miradas y algo paso, por su mente a una milésima de segundo.

¡Peligro!

NK se alejó lo más que pudo y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, sabiendo que él seguía observándola. ¿Acaso había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella? Seguramente no era así, ya que era un cabeza hueca, término de recoger sus cosas y se marchó del lugar o estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando sintió los miembros ajenos envueltos en su cintura atrayendo a él nuevamente. No pudo evitar sentirse menguar ante este toque, tan distinto de los acercamientos públicos de ambos, tan sencillo y fácil como lo que había pasado hacía apenas unas horas.

— Suéltame idiota.

— ¿Eso quieres de verdad marimacho? — la respuesta de Killer T casi la hace temblar, mordió su labio inferior con frustración; ¿es que de verdad el no entendía que había pasado?

— ¡No querría algo más de ti!— respondió pero sin convicción alguna, si de verdad ella quisiera alejarse lo hubiera hecho ya, NK lo sabía perfectamente; podía liberarse de ese blando abrazo y golpearlo hasta sacarle el plasma. Pero no quería, los recuerdos, las caricias y clímax eran demasiado presentes aun en su memoria. Estúpido y mil veces estúpido Killer T.

— Serás idiota.

— ¡Tú eres el idiota!

Y volvían a discutir, a sentirse en un plano más cómodo y normal, ella se giró aun en el abrazo. La comodidad desapareció y solo quedaron esas dos miradas; una contra otra.

A lo lejos el neutrófilo observo dos sombras encaramadas en un acercamiento rostro a rostro, mas no las identifico como aquellas dos células del sistema inmune que siempre que se veían peleaban.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Dedicado a legendary


	2. Chapter 2

**Intercambio celular**

* * *

 **Los personajes aquí retratados tienen su propio autor en específico, yo solo imagino cosas como las células que en el caso, pero que gracias a la imagen humana ahora shippeo intensamente.**

 **Se analiza levemente en el capítulo 23 y 24 del manga. Estos datos pueden considerarse spoilers.**

 **Pareja principal: Killer T x NK**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Aunque es normal para los humanos no quiere decir que sera así con nosotros.**

* * *

 _— Piénsalo bien pequeña NK ¿Cuánto tiempo es en realidad?_

 _— Pero…_

 _— Lo sé, sólo piénsalo._

Aquella pequeña célula y su aventura con los lactobacilos la estaba distrayendo demasiado, sin embargo, que se encontrara con el neutrófilo solo podía indicar que su presentimiento era correcto, después de todo; una de sus funciones era llamar a macrófagos y neutrófilos de ser necesario. ¡No es que lo necesitara por supuesto!

— He peleado contra esta amenaza anteriormente, usando esta previa experiencia actuare como una célula T de memoria e iré al frente de la línea para derrotarlo.

Era él, su estúpida voz. Sus más estúpidos y débiles seguidores le alababan ante algo que solo era un trabajo más. NK soltó un suspiro después de ser levemente sorprendida por su aparición. Esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado y fue a donde él se encontraba.

— Quítate de mi camino. — fue su saludo antes de terminar pateándolo para cayera a uno de los canales.

—¿Qué ... qué pasa con este acto repentino y aleatorio de violencia? — fue la auténtica respuesta de la antigua célula Killer T ahora llamada Memory T

— Oh, lo siento; mi pie se ha resbalado — menciono Nk con un tono lleno de sarcasmo.

— NK — fue su voz irritada a la mención de su nombre que hizo que NK mostrara aquel rostro lleno de orgullo y superioridad.

— Me preguntaba porque tus lacayos estaban perdiendo su tiempo aquí abajo ¿una fiesta de despedida? O es que estas poniendo una obra de teatro… — menciono sarcástica. — Es decir, ¿serás capas de recordar al enemigo con tus reflejos embotonados por este periodo de paz Célula de Memoria T? — menciono esta vez su nombre con un auge de dulzura nada especial.

— NK ¿Qué tienes en mi contra? — pregunto desconcertándola levemente, pero sin demostrarlo.

La célula Nk no tuvo tiempo de responder esta incógnita puesto que Memory T, ya estaba hablando nuevamente ahora con el neutrófilo y con aquella célula amiga de los lactobacilos. Sin embargo, sabía lo que significaba, ahora que estaban reunidos era el momento de encontrarse nuevamente con él. La célula cancerígena.

* * *

Lo observo nuevamente, se encontraba bastante herido, pero tenía aquella estúpida sonrisa en los labios pese a que se encontraba dormido, no podía esperar para decirle a sus subordinados de su hazaña.

— Estúpido…— susurro NK sin separarse de su lado. La frustración que había sentido, la molestia estaba aún presente. — Un completo idiota.

— ¿Te preocupaste...? — pese a que sonaba como una incógnita para NK era claramente un hecho.

 _Habían sido atrapados por Cáncer quien tenía a su disposición a la célula Reguladora T, quien evitaba que cualquiera de ellos le atacase. Para la Reguladora T ellos se encontraban tratando de atacar a una célula normal. Todos y cada uno de sus ataques eran detenidos por ella._

 _Pero la frustración llego cuando aquel idiota era golpeado una y otra vez por es maldita célula dañada. ¡Y no podía hacer absolutamente nada! ¡Tenía que ayudarlo de alguna forma! ¡Tenía que cumplir su trabajo!_

 _Fue cuando él se incorporó alegando de una técnica secreta que NK, pensó lo idiota era, sobre todo por el estúpido nombre de esta y sin embargo al final había funcionado, de alguna forma la reguladora le reconoció y reconoció que aquella célula no era más que cáncer, el ataque fue nuevamente mordaz, sin embargo, una vez que la reguladora ya no estaba deteniéndolos NK pudo nuevamente atacar sin tapujo._

 _Aunque al final fue el neutrófilo quien termino con la vida de Cáncer._

 _De alguna forma todos los subordinados Killer T llegaron, y dándole unos segundos más de elogios Nk dejo que les presumiera, hasta que Reguladora noto que debía ir a descansar y la envió a ella como acompañante después de toda esta aventura._

— Como no preocuparme cuando empezaste a desvariar sobre el "Golpe cañón de perforina"— se burlo pegándole un poco en la nariz con su dedo índice.

— ¡Hey! — se quejó de inmediato incorporándose quedando de esta forma mirada con mirada nuevamente, y de nueva cuenta en el mismo lugar donde habían tenido aquel intercambio.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo?_

Tiempo, ella siempre le había dado la prioridad a su trabajo, bueno desde hacía tiempo cuando comenzó a ser activa.

Y así fue como se acercó hasta nuevamente robarle un beso, como el que comenzó toda aquella situación incómoda.

— Si sales huyendo nuevamente yo… — comenzó a advertirle Killer T pero ella le cayó poniendo su índice en los labios ajenos.

— No huí, jamás he hecho eso tonto. Es peligroso.

— Peligroso ¿A qué diablos te refieres?

— Pensé que sería peligroso, olvidar mi deber por darle prioridad a una situación anormal entre nosotros. ¿Cuándo has visto que células tan diferentes…?

— No somos tan diferentes.

— No, en realidad complementamos factores de ambos, y eso provoca que perdamos nuestras prioridades o eso pensé.

— Tonta… quiero proteger este mundo. Es mi trabajo, pero ahora… ahora también quiero hacerlo porque estás ahí.

Ocultó su mirada tras su flequillo agachando la cabeza, para después sonreír con egolatría.

— El que necesita más cuidado eres tú.

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo vencí esta vez!

— Para la próxima, para la próxima no dejare que te hagan daño. — murmuro NK acariciando su mejilla.

– ¡Tu… T-Tonta!

La vida media de las células inmunitarias era corta, y más aun tomando en cuenta los factores de su trabajo continuo, tarde o temprano no volverían a verse, por eso, Lady macrófaga le había recomendado aprovechar el tiempo, aunque fuera corto.

* * *

 **Continuara**

* * *

Antes que nada. Pensé que esta historia seria larga, y lo sera. Apenas comenzamos; Por cierto, en el momento de la historia de KillerT, se publicará un resumen de esta historia, será un complemento de jajaja, realizado por legendario:

Gracias a sslove, FaArAl, LaRozeta, Lollipop87 y legendary Por sus comentarios.


End file.
